


Exactly Right

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes things are exactly what they should be.





	Exactly Right

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-06-02 07:25pm to 07:36pm

"Tezuka?"

"I'm fine, Syusuke."

"If I didn't hear wrong you just called me by my first name in public. That's far from being fine for you."

Tezuka sighed. "I'll be alright. I just need some rest when we get home."

One eyebrow rose.

"Syusuke, please. You know I don't go all out on my health anymore. Let it rest for now."

Fuji gave a very small nod but his opened eyes promised consequences. Tezuka accepted that. It had always been like this and, in a way, he would miss it if it were otherwise. Nodding as well he resumed his position on the court. Determination hardening as his focus narrowed back down to his opponent. No matter what, he would win before getting that rest.


End file.
